


Coastal conundrums //tomtord//

by DrunkDoujin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Tomtord - Fandom, eddmatt - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Cute and Kinky, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mostly based around a real holiday, Tom and tord canon relationship turns into fluff, event, im bad at tagging.., still in development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkDoujin/pseuds/DrunkDoujin
Summary: A week to the rural cottage on the side of the shore with your roommates,Nothing could go wrong could it?





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was devoid of clouds upon arriving the antique, rustic, rural cottage that nestled itself snuggly amongst the shoreside beach on Anglesey island, branching off the north-western coast of Wales; 13 hours beside their hometown in England."I can see the cottage!" Matt jolted from his seat almost destroying his ' _oh so well groomed_ ' hair, which he had rambling on about his beautiful face while being slouched down in his seat for approximately 13 hours by now, and that unsurprisingly the other three had been present on the trip too.

"You better not be kidding this time, I can't wait to get atleast a good 20 meters away from this asshole" the light brunette shrugged with a sigh of frustration. The sigh was shared with Edd as he shot a death glance towards tom to not start any arguments while they were on vacation. "I've had enough of your bickering, we're nearly there.." he hushed quickly.

And _yes_ tom had promised he wouldn't willingly cause any fights with Tord during the trip.

Several long seconds, that actually happened to be atleast two minutes passed before the vehicle came to a halt, with Tom practically ripping off his seat belt, having already ejected himself out the car by the time Edd turned it off. Tom approached the wooden stable door; refitted; repainted white, spotless.

He injected the key, slowly turning it until it inched agape with a nudge as he stepped into the remodeled barn holiday home they rented for the week from Edds aunt. He stepped inside observing as much as he could before being violently shoved aside by the slight taller; dirty blonde haired male that snickered through his cigarette smoke "that's not what I call 20 meters" he chuckled, his thick Norwegian accent...

Ah yes, his accent was one of the two prominent features about him, the second feature being how much of an asshole he was to everyone.

Nevertheless the accent pierced through toms skull and it irritated him more than a bullet to the head. "Fancy place, eh?" He blew the smoke out once again taking a stroll around the cottage. Edd huffed as he got out the car, stretching, he clicked his back with a string of curse words under his breath as he made his way to the boot of the car, and popped it open with ease. He called out to the guys to help carry their things and supplies inside.

Tom recovered, straightening himself and brushed himself off, headed over to edd as did tord quickly following after tom. Matt had unfastened himself from the seat and had already beaten both Tom and tord to the boot. Edd lifted the battered shape of metal before grasping the two full bags of shopping, passing them to Matt who happily accepted them, retreating to the kitchen to dispense of the semi-heavy bags. Matt murmured something about popping a blood vessel because the bags were so heavy and that they would cause some sort of stretch marks. Edd chuckled and listened to his roommates ranting as Matt continued to grumbled and left for the kitchen to put away the groceries that they happened to bring with them to avoid having to go shopping up here, despite everything being much cheaper than Central London anyway.

Tom was up next. Edd grabbed the two suitcases and handed them out to Tom his usual sweet smile on his face of course, although he looked rather tired it didn't stop him being happy. However Tord reacted quicker than Tom, Swooping in and accepting the cases, glaring at Edd but gave a slight smile anyway. The Norski had always been jealous of Tom and Edd and how close they were. He narrowly avoided a lecture from the smaller brunette and how he was 'first'.

Tord grinned in success and made his way swiftly to the centre of the cottage before setting down the suitcases on the smooth polished wooden floor before looking around. "Hey Edd, where we all sleeping? Theres only about three bedrooms in this place" his voice was raised and vocal as he called out to the dark brunette, as a response he trudged in through the doorway after passing Tom three boxes of stuff and grabbing the rest of the supplies himself. He pressed a thumb to his lips as he observed the neat design; he pointed to the risen exposed floor containing two beds; a dusty square lamp accompanied by a laughably short stubby black coffee table separating the beds where the lamp rest on the left hand corner and finally; the laughably sized window resting at 15x15cm.

 

"You and Tom are sharing the upper floor.."

Edd himself dreaded the idea of them both sharing a room for a week, but Matt had the most luggage and persistently begged Edd for his own room, besides no one wanted to share with, well.. Matt and his habits. and edd had brought ringo with them and neither Tom,Tord or Matt wanted to risk waking up covered in cat hair, that was just as present of every article of clothing Edd left hanging about. Tord hesitantly paused before averting his gaze to edd who was smiling awkwardly.

 

"What about my privacy?!"

He huffed out frustratedly, bringing a hand up to his temples rubbing them in a circular motion. "Can't Tom share a room with Matt or something?" Tord ended up listing possible ideas and solutions to get Edd to reconsider or atleast co-operate with him. "No is my final answer. Both of you are going to get along or your both sleeping outside on the cold, wet lawn for the rest of the week" He snapped sharply and short-tempered, he shrugged with a sigh, clearing the matter from his head and left Tord to clear his head and stress.

Tom exchanged glances with Tord as he saw Edd sigh walking past him to the car and left the door ajar for when he came back. He carried the three boxes that were in his grasp past Tord before placing them slowly on the floor where the rest of the boxes and cases of stuff were, He sighed in relief when he was unburdened of pressure on his arms. Tord looked displeased as said with a slight huff "were sharing a room..." And before Tord could continue his sentence Tom had already made a loud grunt of an

 

 

 

> ' _oh what did i do to deserve this_ ' with the answer being; Practically everything possible to get into hell.

He'd do anything as long as it would get that annoying voice to shut up. Tom sighed, opening his mouth as if to make a remark but quickly snapped his jaw shut and blinked blankly at the other. They shared a brief moment before the silence was disturbed by the two launching themselves up the ladder almost tearing off eachothers limbs in the process. Tom pulled himself up onto the raised floor getting up quickly to jump on the bed he wanted, that was near the only electrical plug in the room, before a familiar hand grasped his ankle dragging it backwards from preventing tom to move any further no matter how much he squirmed. Tord also pulling himself up, releasing toms ankle as he easily glided past tom to the bed they both wanted to claim for the week. The smaller male let out a low growl before his hands were scrunched into fists as he tackled Tord to the floor with a loud thud. "Tom what the fu- "

 

 

"Shutup"

Tom had placed himself sitting on top of his larger male enemy.

"But I-" "I said shut the fuck up, did I stutter?"

he hushed him with a hint of poison lashing out at him. Tord opened his mouth to retaliate, shutting it again rather quickly and shoving Tom off,

"Weirdo" he murmured, Tom was forced to the side, rolling off the taller male,while his fingers rummaged to grasp the familiar ice cold; metal flask he kept in the fabric of his hoodie. He worked it through the exit before reaching the container to his lips, the scent of poison stung his senses as he welcomed the liquid down his throat, emptying the contents. Once the flask was drained he twisted the cap, tossing it on the _pathetic excuse for a coffee table._ Tord glared at him, attention given to nothing other than Tom. He'd love to just bend him over an-  
"Guys! come and get your suitcases! Me and Edd will unpack our stuff in the meantime, so you should start too" The two grunted in displeasement as it was just _more_ work to do.  
Tom was the first to unwillingly drag his feet to the wooden ladder, grumbling as he decended to the ground to grab his luggage, with the other following behind him. He jumped when he reached 3/4 way of the ladder and landed with a loud thudl Matt peeked his head out from the other room before shrugging and going back to unpacking. Tom padded to his luggage, wrapping his hand around the rubber covered handle, dragging it back to the ladder before leaning into the taller man pressed against himfrom behind, grinning down at him. Tord already had his suitcase, grabbing at toms; practically yanking it off him. Tord carried both cases up the ladder with little effort. Tom watched in defeat. His fingers pressed delicately against his forehead in way to not lose his shit. 

Today had been too long, he ought to get some decent alone time this week or he'd probably go insane.  
Tord dropped the case onto Tom's bed before dumping his own onto the floor, popping it open with his thumbs; rummaging through it, bored trying to find some sort of entertainment to no avail. Despite Tom had only just got up the ladder sitting himself on the floor. The beds had thin mattresses, placed over smooth wooden polished pallettes; This was bound to be the slight uncomfortable. He watched Tord before averting his gaze to his case. He paused, just staring at it before deciding to tend to it. 

Atleast nothing bad would happen while they were here, just a relaxed vacation right...?

 

Wrong.


	2. New chapter finally!

Sorry but im no longer in the Eddsworld fandom,  
im discontinuing this fanfic because i lost all my notes and it was really shittly written.

However i will be writing more in the future, and hey; i may even come back to this one if people still want it

May your dreams rest at the side of the coast and be picked up by the shore.

Hwyl Fawr.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic so sorry it's not quality  
> I dont normally have time to edit so if there anything majorly wrong, apologies  
> ~Feedback would be appreciated~  
> this is only 4/50 of my notes so sorry if its a little short too.


End file.
